Starpharma's work in applying dendrimers to treat and prevent major diseases began in the mid 1990s and from the outset we had a focus on the prevention of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and sexually transmitted infections (STIs) and the development of microbicide candidates. This work culminated recently when we submitted an Investigational New Drug (IND) application for SPL7013 gel (VivaGel TM) which resulted in the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) allowing us to commence Phase I safety studies. SPL7013, the active ingredient in VivaGel, represented the first time a dendrimer based product has been submitted to the FDA. Starpharma is now well placed to expand our microbicide program through the discovery of a second generation candidate with the goal of increased efficacy while maintaining or even improving on the safety profile of SPL7013. This product would also be combined with ReProtect's BufferGel TM technology which will result in a microbicide candidate with two modes of action against HIV and STIs; a dendrimer based antiviral and pH control. Starpharma's relationship with ReProtect will see this microbicide candidate taken forward as a joint venture development between the two companies. As a result the team will draw on the shared experiences in both developing their individual products, VivaGel and BufferGel, and the development of a combination product described in Project 1.